


Frosty Reception

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter's arrived again and Bunny is doing his duty, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. When he finds a raging blizzard on one of his stops, he knows that it's his frosty lover to blame. Trust shattered, Bunnymund struggles to understand the reason behind this new transgression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Reception

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt given to me by an anonymous person on Tumblr!
> 
> "Jackrabbit Prompt: Jack can't actually create continuous unseasonable weather patterns. The blizzard of '68 was a natural event, but Bunny blamed him for it because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jack just went with it, because goading Bunny turned out to be surprisingly fun. But then another Easter blizzard hits after Jack's become a Guardian, and Bunny feels betrayed..."
> 
> I didn't expect this prompt to be written as it was but, as I started off, I realised that I'd have to change my direction somewhat. Making it an established relationship only compounded the hurt that Bunny would feel. I hope you enjoy, anon. I really enjoyed writing it!

Easter had arrived again and it was Bunny's turn to perform the duties that he'd prepared for all year. New egg designs, new hiding spots to keep the game fresh. There was a certain rhythm and pattern to what he did that he knew not many appreciated. He would have invited someone along but Jack had been nowhere to be found which was unfortunate.

The two had become good friends - and even better lovers. Some of these eggs were his work and it showed in the playful way a swirl would go or a flower that had just the hint of a snowflake. The latter were the ones that had initially irritated the Pooka until he conceded that it did look more like a flower than snow. He would never let anyone know that the Easter Bunny thought that Jack Frost was actually very good at what he did whether it was with his staff or a paintbrush.

His spirits were light as he worked his way across the world without much incident. When he reached one part of Canada however, the ears that popped out of the hole were blown by a bitterly cold wind. He _knew_ that feeling and it was one that he hadn't felt since the spring of 1968. Against his better judgement, Aster hopped out of the hole.

Ending up in a full-on raging blizzard.

Green eyes went wide and the eggs that Bunny had been holding dropped into the thick blanket of snow. He had thought that this was over. What had he done this time to cause Jack to create a blizzard this big? Searching his memory, he couldn't even find many disagreements between them that would cause a reaction like _this_. Bunny reached up, his fingers sinking into the fur at his chest. It was a betrayal, one of the worst.

Anger boiled up inside of him and Bunny leapt back down into the tunnels below. He would complete his rounds because that was his duty. He had no other choice but to push it down for the time being and complete the ritual of hiding eggs. It was easier said than done as Aster would feel the rage that wanted to rise up and take it out on something or someone. It didn't even matter who that "someone" would be. It only mattered that he could let someone else feel the same pain he did right now.

And to think that he still loved that bloody winter spirit.

\------

In the days after the Easter rush, Bunny had turned away any visitors. He'd locked up the Warren's tunnels, deciding to seclude himself for a while until he could decide what to do. Let Jack sit there and brood. If he thought that he'd done nothing wrong then he was in for a very nasty surprise by the time the rabbit figured out what punishment was suitable enough.

A week had gone by and Aster had forgotten that the snowglobes allowed one to bypass the tunnels. It was a complete surprise to feel a cool wind blow through his fur then hear the sound of someone landing behind him. Judging by the tapping of the staff, that particular someone was deciding whether or not to freeze the entire Warren in his anger. This only served to enrage the Pooka more, finally turning around with a growl.

"How could you?" Bunny exclaimed, relishing the fact that he caught Jack off-guard. His right hand balled into a fist and he longed to hit something with it. "I thought we were all good, mate! You turn around and do _that_ to me? What did I do to deserve it?"

Jack had the decency to look confused before he scowled and leaned forward to be face-to-face with his lover. "What are you talking about, Bunny? Of _course_ we're all good! I came down here to see if you were okay since you've been hiding away in this place since Easter."

Feigning ignorance? Another splinter of anger pierced him which hurt even worse because of the feelings he still held in his heart. Just looking at the winter spirit made him want to remember all of the great times they'd had. Now they were marred by another winter snowstorm that had rattled Bunny's faith in the one he loved forever.

"Bunny?"

The gentleness in Jack's voice very nearly made the tears that had gathered in his closed eyes fall. Shaking his head and letting his ears go back, he finally reached up and gave the other Guardian a rough shove. It was fast enough that the boy fell over with a gasp of shock, looking up at Aster with those blue eyes that had once been so captivating. Now the rabbit was forced to look away, not wanting to even lay a single eye on him again.

"Get out," he growled. He didn't look back at all as he started walking away. Bunny's heart was shattered in a million pieces as he heard Jack calling desperately to him. He didn't pay any heed to it. He didn't want to hear the "I can explain" or "what did I do wrong" which would most likey be said in a last ditch effort to save what they had. As far as Aster was concerned, what they'd had was a dream, a false hope.

How stupid he was to cling to that hope. The hope that someone could actually love him, that Jack could understand what he did each year when he was under constant assault by North's one big day. He'd believed the lies and the idea that Jack Frost was the least selfish person he knew.

Finally he heard the sound of a snowglobe being activated and then the pressing silence of the Warren closed in around him. Pain flooded him, all of it emotional which was strong enough to make it physical. He didn't care now as he curled in on himself, letting those tears fall as he tried to forget the one who still held his heart.

\------

A month, maybe a bit over that.

That was how long it'd been since Bunny had seen even a single strand of snow-white hair from Jack Frost. It was just as well because then he would have wanted to hear what sparked the blizzard. The only reasonable explanation that he'd come up with was just one word: mischief. It was the only thing that made even a lick of sense in the old rabbit's head.

It was with great reluctance that Aster finally emerged from the Warren. He needed to visit North for a colour of dye that only he carried. It was just the base ingredient that he needed so he hoped that it would be quick. The other Guardians would no doubt know by now that things had gone sour between the two and Bunny really didn't need to hear their advice. That did rely on the idea that they would think that it would work out between them but it was possible that they had already saw it coming.

"Bunny! Long time no see, old friend," North said, reaching over to give the rabbit a heavy pat on the back.

Any hope of avoiding the subject of a broken relationship were dashed as Bunny looked over at the ex-Cossack. Concern was there along with a sadness that he didn't expect. "I don't want to talk about it, North," Aster said, sitting back on his haunches and folding his arms over his chest. "There's nothin' to talk about."

Nicholas just let out a barking laugh, grabbing Bunny by the arm to drag him into his private room at the workshop. There was no fruitcake offered, not even a single cookie. All there was given was a scowl and a pointed finger. "What did you do?"

Hackles raised, Aster leaned forward, swatting the accusing finger away. "What did _I_ do? Who says it was me?" Of course Jack would paint himself the victim, there was little chance that he wouldn't. This only made Bunny growl in frustration, turning away from his old friend. "You can believe what you want. Didn't expect you to take his side over mine."

A long suffering sigh came from behind him, the sound of boots crossing the floor echoing in the quiet room. "I am not taking sides, only trying to understand. Jack is as confused as we all are. You do not always get angry for no reason, Bunny."

"Of course I don't!" Bunny snapped, turning around again. His anger gave away to sadness and the Pooka slumped down slightly, his ears going back against his skull. Looking up at North for a moment before looking away again, he shrugged helplessly. "There was a blizzard. Another one, just like back then. I thought we had somethin' special but I was wrong."

Silence hung in the air and it was a surprise to feel a weight on his shoulder. Peering up at his old friend, he saw understanding twinkle in those blue eyes. "We will figure this out. You go back to the Warren after you get what you came for. I have something I must do."

Before Aster could dare to ask what that "something" was, North was gone and the rabbit was left to himself. There was nothing to understand. It was all cut and dry, case closed. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer because it was the only thing that he'd thought of over those long days of isolation.

Sighing softly to himself, Bunny found what he was looking for after a bit of trouble. Usually the yetis were good at locating the dyes he needed but it seemed that North had been prepared for that as well. As much irritation the Pooka usually harboured for the old Russian, there were times when he could be exceptional.

\------

Things had gotten somewhat easier. It was only natural that Bunny's thoughts still drifted to think of Jack and how much he missed those kisses and the sweet way that he would stroke his fur just right. All of that was gone now, replaced with a hollow feeling in the rabbit's heart. It hurt far too much to think on it so he buried himself in his work.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Weeks, maybe. The Warren was open again but no one came to visit which suited Bunny just fine. He wanted to be alone right now because he knew the topic that would eventually come up. He just wanted to forget it though he knew it would stay with him forever. He'd held onto his grudge against Jack for decades after the fact and had forgiven him after helping Jamie to believe in the Easter Bunny again. Now he'd betrayed his trust and his love - he'd betrayed his hope that the winter spirit was good.

It was an unexpected breeze that blew up around him, a hooded figure landing on a rock in front of the Pooka. Neither of them said anything, Bunny simply putting down the egg he'd been painting and gently nudging the group he'd gathered around him to go somewhere safe. He couldn't even form words as he looked at Jack whose face was covered almost entirely by the hood being pulled down low.

"We need to talk."

The words made Aster stiffen. There was no malice to it, only a weariness that suggested the other was tired of it all. Though he wanted to tell the other Guardian to just go away, something made the rabbit pause. Jack never did anything without a lot of anguish and thought. Maybe he was here to apologise which would be fine but this time Bunny wouldn't let his guard down.

Knowing that the boy was waiting on him, Bunny sat back and then nodded once. He would listen. That was all he would do.

Jack hesitated a moment before he crouched down where he was, balancing on his toes and shifting to hold his staff close to him with both hands. He was on edge, ready to attack at any second like a cornered animal. If he knew he'd done something so wrong then why had it taken so long for him to come here and admit to it?

"I'm sorry." There was a pause long enough for Aster to nearly interject, demanding if that was it but one hand came up to stop him. "This is all my fault but it's a misunderstanding."

Reaching forward with his staff, Jack tapped a rock in front of him, dusting it with snow. "I didn't cause the blizzard, either of them. I can make snow but not like that." The winter spirit shook his head and took his staff back to hold against himself. "I took the blame for it because it got your attention even if it wasn't good attention."

"Why should I believe you?" Bunny muttered, folding his arms. "It's easy to say it but you could be lyin' to me, tryin' to get into my good graces again. You messed up."

The last words made Jack visibly flinch. "You _have_ to believe me. I promise I would never do something like that to you now." Finally, Bunny got to see the young Guardian's eyes. They were filled with pleading and sorrow, no malice or anger.

"I wouldn't do that to someone I loved, Bunny."

Hope flared up inside of the Pooka's heart and he closed his eyes. However, Jack wasn't done yet.

"North told me what you told him. I couldn't believe it, another blizzard on Easter Sunday," the winter spirit said with a bitter laugh. Opening his eyes again, Bunny saw that Jack still had his eyes locked on him. "It wasn't me, it was never me. I can make snow storms but something else picks them up and makes them huge. I'm sorry."

Staying silent, Bunny closed the distance between them and he saw how the young Guardian braced himself. He expected not to be believed, he was prepared for nothing but scorn and hatred from someone that he had dared to get close to. And why shouldn't he? Aster was not the type to forgive and forget easily, Jack Frost of all people knew that. Now he was prepared for the worst.

Reaching down, he put a hand under Jack's chin. He could feel the other stiffen at the touch but there was more than that. Something wet and cold touched his fur, making him pull away slightly. Lifting his hand, he saw the thin trails of water that was only barely above the freezing mark. His hand returned and forced the other to look up at him with those blue eyes that were filled with so much pain that it cut Bunny to the core.

The last trace of doubt lifted from him in that moment. Jack was telling the truth. The Guardian of Fun was a good actor but there was always something that gave it away, a trace of amusement that shone in his eyes which never went away. There was not even a single trace of it now and that was the worst of all. It wasn't Jack's doing, it never had been. That grudge Bunny had held was all a farce, something made up for a lonely spirit to find just a bit more amusement to keep him going.

Crouching down, Aster pulled Jack into a hug which clearly wasn't expected by the winter spirit. He stiffened before he relaxed into it, his staff falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the Pooka. The young Guardian's face buried into Bunny's shoulder, soaking his fur with tears but there wasn't going to be complaining here.

Hearing another muffled apology, Bunny shook his head. " _I'm_ sorry, frostbite," he murmured, pulling out of the embrace enough to see Jack's tear-stained face. Smiling sadly, he reached up to rub away some of the tears. "I still love you. I won't let a bit of snow get in the way again."

Jack finally managed a smile before he embraced the rabbit again. "I'll always love you, Cottontail," he whispered, his fingers curling pleasantly into Bunny's chest fur.

Getting to his feet, Aster pulled his lover up until he shifted to lay down on the ground. He kept the embrace, neither of them wanting to let go. Not now, not ever again.


End file.
